


impertinence

by rukafais



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Other, mr wines/anonymous bazaar agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukafais/pseuds/rukafais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several drinks later, in the spires of the Bazaar, there is an embarrassed confession by a loyal agent to their superior. Decisions are made, and they are not regretted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	impertinence

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend. c: I hope you can enjoy it too, dear readers!

“I’m afraid I don’t have quite the required plumbing for your kind’s _normal_ methods of lovemaking,” he says, cheerfully. His voice is more tingly than you remember, a hint of richness, but mostly warm. Nervousness and some unquantifiable happiness at the sound of his voice mingles in your gut, butterflies beating against the swell of your skin. “But I’m sure we can work _something_ out, hmm?”

Then again, being plied with liquor does wonders for the nerves. You don’t mind at all that you are obviously flushed, and in the private chambers of a Master of the Bazaar and all the dizzyingly inappropriate things that could occur very, _very_ soon. He hadn't indicated, at all, that you were to be punished for your _previous_ confession (and you have the feeling that if he had designated punishment it would have been something that would have made you incredibly satisfied, and a punishment in the way that a friendly punch on the arm has completely different meanings from a punch that deadens the offending limb.

In short, something that would not really have been a punishment at all, and more along the lines of a 'punishment'.)

“I hope you’ll allow me to return the favour,” you say, more smoothly than you thought you’d be able to, and he laughs, cheerful and light-hearted.

It occurs to you that you have never heard him express happiness quite like that, though he may also be laughing because he can see the obvious surprise and shock on your face at having such a smooth tongue.

“Mm, you are a sweetheart, aren’t you?” He leans close, and you can just feel the smile, the deliberately gentle press of teeth against your cheek as he kisses it.

It’s entirely intoxicating. You reach up, wrap your arms around heavily cloaked shoulders to keep him there, and he laughs in obvious, pleasant surprise.

He is not at all displeased with your impertinence.

You surrender, wholly, and it is an enjoyable night (though you are sore afterwards); you learn much more about the biology of such esteemed creatures as Masters, besides.


End file.
